


Elegías de lo que dejamos

by KarasuShiro



Series: Elegías de los que dejamos [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Boys In Love, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, One True Pairing, Regret, Reincarnation, Second Chances, Tragedy, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuShiro/pseuds/KarasuShiro
Summary: Porque al final, él no era un Dios para amarlos a todos.





	Elegías de lo que dejamos

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: No recuerdo cómo me llegó la idea pero ya tiene tiempo, escribir no es mi fuerte así que espero que les guste. Eso sí, les recomiendo escuchar alguno de los siguientes tracks u otros que sean tristes para sentir lo que yo cuando lo escribía, en especial en la parte después del recuerdo (ya sabrán cual)
> 
> Sayonara watch?v=jcjk1X8MIRw  
> Pain watch?v=86o659ZXy-0  
> Angel Beats (Ep. 10) watch?v=tm7Xf9818FM

La Nada era un lugar infinito y vacío, un recinto donde las almas flotan a la deriva como una pluma en la brisa o estrellas en el espacio. Un sitio casi de carácter empíreo en el que se respiraba paz por cada poro de metafísico cuerpo.

Infinitamente blanco e infinitamente real.

Y ahí se encontraba él.

Con aun algo de dolor en el pecho, el autoproclamado dios de Ikebukuro despertaba a su realidad.

"¿Dónde…? ¿Qué…? Ah, ya veo…"

Izaya Orihara estaba ahora en el medio de la Nada, solo con sus pensamientos y el vacío.

Por muy extraño que pareciera, no se encontró ni asustado ni ninguna de esas emociones que se esperaría de alguien en su posición. Si acaso se sorprendió de sí mismo por aquello.

—… entonces, es esto lo que hay después… —dijo con una perturbadora tranquilidad.

—… no, esto es el medio —contestó una voz que parecía provenir de todas y ninguna parte.

—¿Hm? ¿Quién está ahí? —el ex informante instintivamente giró hacia atrás con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. En su tono se notaba una ligera molestia por la sorpresa, después de todo no esperaba a nadie más ahí.

La voz, pese a sonar monótona, se percibía cálida, tranquilizadora y, por alguna razón, familiar aunque sabía que nunca la había escuchado antes.

–Nadie importante —contestó la voz etérea. —¿sabes cómo llegaste aquí?

Entonces Izaya recordó cómo se encontraba regresando a su apartamento mientras hablaba por teléfono cuando un dolor punzante atravesó su pecho. Lo último que alcanzó a escuchar mientras yacía en el suelo y sentía su pecho quemar fue como el actual líder del Grupo Asuki le despedía y su risa se escuchaba a través del celular que ahora yacía en el suelo.

—… Ese inútil, es imperdonable que un inútil como ese haya logrado vencerme.

Orihara en verdad no podía creer que alguien como él haya podido orquestar exitosamente, usar un francotirador fue brillante, jamás lo vería venir.

Apartó la mano que tenía en el pecho, no fijó en qué momento la puso ahí, y la colocó en frente suyo observándola detenidamente.

—Dijiste que esto era el medio, ¿No, Emisario-san? ¿Entonces qué hay después? —Mientras soltaba sus interrogantes, Orihara reparó en ciertos detalles.

No pudo evitar notar que su apariencia no era la que se supone debería de ser, se veía como cuando aún podía decir que tenía veintiuno, lo notó sobre todo en su voz y en sus vestiduras. También, a pesar de que no había forma de saber de direcciones en ese lugar, podía casi asegurar que se estaba moviendo como llevado por una corriente de aire, ¿hacia dónde? Eso seguía siendo un misterio.

—No tiene caso decirte, al final olvidaras todo, así debe ser —contestó la voz ignorando su propia sorpresa ante la pregunta, ya sabía que este sujeto era lo bastante frío como para ponerse a investigar en un momento como éste cuando lo lógico era lamentarse o reclamar por su fatal destino.

Para Izaya, que siempre le temió a la Nada, a dejar de existir, el sólo hecho de estar ahora consiente y tener una conversación con este ente ya lo tranquilizaba pues significaba que aun en estos momentos seguía existiendo (Cogito, Ergo Sum) pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Si esto era sólo el medio, entonces ¿Qué había después? ¿El Cielo? ¿El Infierno? O ¿Algo más?

—Aun así, incluso si es sólo un momento, quiero disfrutar de esa información, después de todo es- era mi negocio —contestó él con tono casi imperturbable aunque era evidente su molestia al decirlo en pasado. Cómo la voz venía de todas partes él variaba su vista alrededor de sí mismo.

La Voz pareció pensarlo un poco ya que tardó en responder. —Tus recuerdos serán borrados y tu alma dada a un nuevo cuerpo que esté por nacer.

—Ya veo… Supongo que no sería la primera vez que paso por esto… —parecía que esa respuesta lo tranquilizaba un poco, al final seguiría viviendo de alguna forma, aunque también le molestó el hecho de no poder recordarlo después.

—En realidad, es la primera ya que tu alma no pertenece ni al Cielo ni al Infierno.

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con que no pertenezco a ninguno? —dirigió la vista hacia arriba con ojos curiosos y, aunque su tono denotaba sorpresa, su rostro seguía igual de tranquilo.

—Cómo decirlo… Cuando las almas dejan el mundo con asuntos sin resolver o hay algo que los retenga aún en el mundo de los vivos como una persona o una misión. En realidad pueden ser muchas causas. —Se notaba que la Voz no encontraba las palabras correctas para explicarlo. De todos modos Izaya pareció comprender la idea. — ¿Algo más que quieras saber?

—Comprendo, supongo que no me dirás cuáles son mis causas, ¿cierto? —viendo hacia el frente el informante pidió por saber más. —... Porqué estoy aquí.

—No lo sé... —le respondió con sinceridad y algo de pena, esa es una pregunta que siempre le entristecía no poder responder porque no era Dios para conocer la respuesta. —... Eso es algo que sólo tú puedes saber —terminó de decir.

—Algo que sólo yo... —murmuró tratando de hallarle respuesta.

Después de un tiempo que podría ser minutos o segundos la voz volvió a hablar, si bien no sabía la respuesta sí podría ayudarle a tratar de recordarla, a descubrirla.

—Recuerda bien, son muchas las causas... Revisa en tu corazón, en tus recuerdos más significativos —una especie de brisa un poco más fuerte pero sin llegar a ser agresiva atravesó a Izaya desde atrás.

Izaya no dijo nada mientras que disfrutó del gesto, era como si la Voz tratara de darle apoyo con el consejo, y las corrientes de aire que eran como caricias. Cerró los ojos e hizo caso al consejo.

Se sentía tan en paz estar ahí, de pronto se dio cuenta de que la parte de él que era tóxica se esfumaba lentamente.

Poco a poco los recuerdos fueron apareciendo como si estuvieran ocurriendo nuevamente con él siendo un fantasma, un espectador. Los recuerdos eran tan breves, efímeros, dejando ver sólo lo más relevante de cada uno.

Vio cuando era pequeño y debía pasar tardes y noches enteras estudiando para satisfacer las expectativas de sus padres. En ese entonces aún no desarrollaba su amor por la humanidad como tal.

Vio cómo cuando sus hermanas nacieron, fue él quien las tuvo que criar pues sus padres viajaban mucho por negocios. Para entonces ya empezaba a descubrir su amor inusual por la humanidad, nacido en parte al volcar el poco afecto que tenía hacia ellas, algo de lo que ahora se arrepiente pues su influencia las volvió tan extrañas como él.

También vio cuando rechazó a las gemelas, lo hizo para protegerlas de sí mismo, para no dañarlas más. Acababa de comprender que su retorcido amor y su personalidad lo llevarían por caminos peligrosos.

Entonces recordó cuando conoció a Shinra, alguien tan parecido y a la vez tan diferente de él. Kishitani había podido ver a través suyo tan fácilmente. Shinra fue su primer y tal vez único amigo. Se sorprendió de ese pensamiento, nunca había tenido amigos porque no sentía la necesidad de ello, le bastaba con observar desde la distancia.

Vio cuando por su culpa Shinra fue apuñalado y cómo se echó la culpa por ello. En ese momento su mente trabajó a una velocidad asombrosa, supo cómo le haría pagar a Nakura y cómo se abriría paso a un nuevo mundo.

Después de eso observó cuando conoció a Shizuo y cómo le llenó la vida de nuevas emociones, esa fue la primera vez que alguien era así con él. Lo cierto es que Orihara ya sabía del rubio, lo investigó cuando escuchó que era amigo de Shinra y éste le contaba de las "hazañas" del rubio haciendo proezas físicas cual Hércules.

Una mueca sonriente se formó en su rostro con eso, ahí fue cuando empezó a practicar parkour pues su navaja y las tácticas de defensa personal resultaron insuficientes, sus constantes visitas a Shinra se lo demostraron.

Siguió recordando sobre sus batallas más significativas con Shizuo hasta llegar a la última...

_... Orihara había estado cerca de tres años lejos de Ikebukuro, de Tokyo, para descansar de la rutina y cambiar de escenario, después de todo necesitaba que la tierra se volviera a nutrir para sembrar el caos de nuevo._

_Cuando regresó, lo primero que hizo fue buscar al rubio, después de todo ¿qué mejor modo de decirle a la ciudad que había vuelto?_

_Pero no lo sabía, Orihara no sabía que en tres años muchas cosas cambian y que el guardaespaldas había empezado a tener problemas respiratorios, que esas cajetillas diarias finalmente le habían pasado factura, y que aún con sus capacidades regenerativas no fue capaz de oponerse al daño que el tabaco hacía en sus pulmones._

_Ése día pelearon, como siempre pero cuando Shizuo empezó a agotarse demasiado pronto y a tener dificultades para retener el aire, Izaya se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal. Quiso emprender la huida, no por las razones usuales sino porque necesitaba averiguar qué tanto había ocurrido en su ausencia._

_Pero el rubio no le dejó, estaba tan empecinado en atraparle que siguió a pesar de todo._

_Pero no lo logró. No le alcanzó._

_De pronto cayó de rodillas al asfalto con una mano en el cuello, tratando de quitarse la corbata y desabotonarse la camisa, la otra mano apoyada en el suelo de pronto estrujando su pecho como si temiera que algo dentro explotase._

_Fue entonces que el informante se dio cuenta del terrible error que cometió al creer que todo seguía igual. Una preocupación se hizo presente y por primera vez en su vida quiso ayudar a alguien sin esperar nada a cambio..._

_Corrió hacia Shizuo con miedo y preocupación en los ojos._

_Tan pronto como estuvo a su lado trató de ayudarle a levantarse, aún a pesar de las protestas del otro por apartarlo. Pero no pudo, el malestar era tanto que ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie, así que Izaya llamó por una ambulancia mientras se quedaba a su lado._

_Orihara no comprendía sus propias emociones, muchas veces había estado en presencia de la muerte de otros, en sus reuniones suicidas o cuando manipulaba la información para ver que sucedía, pero esto... Ver a Shizuo ahí, inmóvil y apenas respirando, le hizo sentir culpa, dolor e impotencia por no poder hacer nada para salvarlo._

_Para cuando el equipo médico llegó diez minutos después, el ex bar-ténder ya no respiraba ni se movía._

_Fue muy tarde._

_Ése día, Ikebukuro perdió a su muñeco de combate y un informante perdió al rey de su bizarro tablero._

—... Ah, es eso —pronunció mientras abría nuevamente los ojos.

— ¿Lo has recordado?

— ¿Sabes algo? Yo realmente amo a los humanos —empezó con unos de sus usuales discursos —, pero nunca hice nada por ayudarlos, nunca conseguí que me amaran...

—Entonces quieres ser amado —se aventuró a decir la voz.

—No... —hizo un gesto de satisfacción, al parecer esperaba ese comentario, después rodó los ojos hacia su derecha aún con esa sonrisa tan suya. Esa charla y su acompañante le agradaban —... No es eso. Es sólo que... Una vida no es suficiente para amarlos a todos.

—No entiendo —una risa débil se le escapó al ex informante cuando notó la confusión en su interlocutor.

—Siempre me vi como un Dios pero no lo era... Porque Dios los ama a todos.

—... Cierto...

—... Hay alguien a quién no amé —una perla se pudo atisbar en sus entristecidos ojos.

Si la Voz fuera algo más que eso, si ella tuviera un rostro seguramente hubiera hecho un gesto de sorpresa ya que si bien no era Dios para saber los pensamientos y sentimientos de los humanos, sí podía verlos y sabía a qué se refería, conocía el nombre de esa persona.

—Tal vez lo veas si tienes suerte. —Aunque las palabras fueron pocas, lo que daba a entender con eso pareció responder cualquier otra pregunta que el ex informante pudiera o no haber formulado.

—Ya veo, entonces estoy listo… —cuando dijo esto una leve, casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pero no del tipo engreído de siempre, esta era nostálgica con leves toques de tristeza o tal vez era felicidad.

A continuación, la Nada se empezó a resquebrajar como si toda esa dimensión estuviera hecha de cristal, dejando a su paso sólo la oscuridad. Aquí y allá las grietas aparecían hasta colapsar en una sinfonía llena de sentimientos contradictorios. Había dolor, pero también había paz; miedo y esperanza se mezclaban al contemplar el futuro; tristeza por lo pasado, y una felicidad expectante.

Todo parecía irreal, triste y hermoso.

Mientras veía cómo ese espacio blanco colapsaba alrededor suyo, se puso a pensar e imaginar cómo sería su nueva vida. En cómo haría las cosas diferentes.

Quizá tuviera la vida familiar y amorosa que antes no tuvo, y no es que antes le hayan tratado mal pero nunca hubo suficiente afecto.

Se preguntó si sería hijo único o tendría hermanos o hermanas y si sería el mayor como con las gemelas, de cualquier forma les amaría con todo su corazón.

Se uniría a todos los clubes que pudiera, y ya no se sentiría solo.

Quería hacer muchos amigos, tantos como le fuera posible y los atesoraría a todos. Saldrían de paseo por la ciudad, irían al cine y se sentarían en las butacas del medio. También harían fiestas de estofado aunque fuera verano.

Ayudaría a todo el que lo necesitara, sin importar quien sea.

Y los amaría a todos, humanos, animales e incluso seres sobrenaturales si llegara a conocerlos.

Porque a pesar de todo él realmente amaba a la humanidad.

Velaría por la felicidad y bienestar de todos ellos.

Y ahora la amaría como parte de ella.

Pero especialmente, dedicaría su alma al ser que amaría más que a ningún otro.

Aquél al que amaría al doble que a los demás.

Con estos pensamientos en su corazón y mientras la oscuridad terminaba de inundarlo todo, el alma se terminó de desvanecer en polvo de luz que se desperdigó hacia todas direcciones para después iluminar esa oscuridad como estrellas.

"...Adiós..."

—Adiós, informante... Ten una vida tranquila.

.

.

.

.

.

—Mira cariño, ¿no es hermoso? —dijo una mujer en el interior de un auto viendo que se acercaban a su destino.

—Sí... —contestó su esposo sin quitar la vista del volante —Oi, despierta, ya llegamos —alzó un poco la voz.

— ¿Qué...Ya? ¿Ya llegamos? —decía somnoliento el chico en el asiento del pasajero, se había quedado dormido con los audífonos puestos. —¡Ahh, que hermoso!

El auto siguió su curso hasta hallar un lugar para estacionar cerca de la entrada y después prosiguieron al interior del inmenso parque. Ese día había nevado así que la vista de los árboles del parque era hermosa pese a que carecían de sus característicos cerezos.

—Psyche, no olvides tu abrigo. —dijo la madre al sentir una brisa fría al salir del auto.

—Sí, sí~ —contestó alegremente el chico colocándose un blanco abrigo afelpado en los bordes que relucía en el igualmente blanco paisaje.

—No te preocupes, seguro que Yoshimori hizo de su famoso té de rocío de Jade —dijo el hombre mientras tomaban el sendero hacía el templo.

Después de unos minutos de caminar por el sendero, llegaron por fin a la entrada del templo en donde un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años les recibió energéticamente.

La razón del viaje era para visitar a un viejo amigo de la familia al que no veían desde hacía años debido a que se mudaron al extranjero por trabajo. El matrimonio había decidido mantenerse presente en la vida de su único hijo, después de todo, lo amaban.

— ¡Kamiya, Hana! Ha pasado tiempo.

—Diez años, el tiempo vuela. —afirmó el otro igual de animado.

—Uhm, mucho gusto... —saludó con reserva el muchacho.

— ¡Niño! No has cambiado nada, pasen, les invito un té. —acto seguido, el cuarteto se encaminó al interior del templo.

Si bien Kaneji no era el más pequeño, tampoco era especialmente grande a comparación de los otros recintos en Ueno pero era el más tranquilo debido a la poca concurrencia de ese lado del parque, lo que le daba un aire más hogareño y cálido.

–Tomen asiento. —indicó Yoshimori al llegar a un espacioso salón al fondo con un par de kotatsus. En alguna parte se escuchaba un koto —¡Oi, trae el té!

La música dejó de sonar y unos minutos más tarde, un joven alto con kimono se presentó con una bandeja de té.

—Él es mi sobrino.

—Mi nombre es Tsugaru, encantado en conocerlos. —se presentó con una reverencia y una gentil sonrisa.

... Y algo hizo clic.

—¡Soy Psyche! ¡Mucho gusto! —se apresuró a decir atropelladamente el pelinegro.

Fue en ese instante, el momento en que los ojos mieles de uno se encontraron con los magentas del otro que una sensación extraña, cálida, y un débil pero significativo sentimiento de nostalgia emergió desde el centro de sus corazones.

Era como si no fuera la primera vez que el rubio veía al azabache.

Como si un vacío se llenara en el interior del más pequeño al ver al otro sonreírle como lo hacía.

Todo esto en un instante y, como era de esperarse, nadie más fijó en ello.

—Mucho gusto, Psyche. —Le sonrió cálidamente y tomó asiento.

—Bueno, ¿Y hace mucho que volvieron?...

Durante el siguiente par de horas, la familia y sus anfitriones se la pasaron poniéndose al tanto unos a otros, reviviendo recuerdos de la juventud por parte de los mayores y conociéndose entre sí por parte de los jóvenes. Después de un rato, los adultos se retiraron a seguir bebiendo y charlando, dejando a los jóvenes a solas.

Mientras más hablaban, más sentían que ya se conocían. Era algo que sintieron desde el momento en que se vieron...

Porque en el interior de sus corazones sabían que su encuentro estaba destinado.

Y que el vacío que cada uno sentía sólo sería llenado por el otro.

Porque sí, éste era apenas el inicio...

Y ésta vez harían las cosas bien...

Sin odio, sólo amor...

**Author's Note:**

> Como ya dije antes, escribir no es lo mío, me tomó mucho esfuerzo lograrlo, y hubo partes donde no sabía cómo abordarlo, pero al final esto es lo que salió y estoy satisfecho con los resultados.  
> Entonces, críticas constructivas, reviews, y lo que sea, se los agradeceré enormemente.
> 
> PD: ¿Soy yo o Psyche parece un conejo? Es pequeño, lindo y me lo imagino dando saltitos por ahí. (・ω・)


End file.
